Tonight's The Night
by C.Queen
Summary: The night after the battle Alec comes to Magnus's room to finally show the warlock just how much he loves him.  Unfortunately the fates are feeling more humorous than kind. This is going to be even harder than Alec originally thought.
1. Dreaming Of You

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all the characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else with lawyers. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Dreaming Of You

The room was dark, the only light coming through the drapes over his window. The city lights provided little illumination, but combined with the moon Magnus had just enough light that if he got out of bed he wouldn't have had any trouble making his way around. Of course he could see very well in the dark anyway, but he disliked pitch black rooms as a rule.

No, it wasn't the light keeping him awake, nor was it that he wasn't tired.

In fact, Magnus mused, he didn't recall ever being quite so worn out in body and mind. The battle he'd fought in earlier had only last ten minutes, but the exhaustion he was feeling likely had more to do with the fact that he'd been exerting a lot of magic recently without enough time to recharge and relax. The White book Clary had given him had been too much of a temptation and than sharing his power with Alec through the bonding rune had worn him out to a very annoying degree. And he hadn't even made a dime off his time and labor. Talk about your disgrace of a warlock, he thought with a yawn, his eyes closing again. He was so, so tired, but he just couldn't nod off, probably because of the other reason he was so mentally worn out.

Alec.

Wearily Magnus scrubbed his face with his hands, as if he could erase all thoughts of the Shadowhunter who'd somehow managed to capture his heart without even trying. One look into the man's baby blues and he'd been sunk before he'd even realized what was happening.

Alec knew how he felt…and had yet to say what his feelings were in return.

But Alec had kissed him in front of all the major members of the Clave and the Downlanders, Magnus reminded himself sternly, clinging to that fact. He wouldn't have done that, risked that, unless he cared. But how much did he care? And would the Shadowhunter have done it if he hadn't backed his love into a corner by threatening to cut all ties with him?

Wrapping his arms around himself for comfort Magnus wished that it was Alec he was holding. He'd give up more than he wanted to admit for the Shadowhunter to be with him. It wasn't even sex that he wanted, though he wanted that quite a bit. He just needed, after all that had happened, to hold onto the other man and know, to his bones, that they were safe and together.

Needing someone was more hellish than he'd previously imagined.

Cursing the weakness Alec inspired in him Magnus chose to tell himself that he was simply jealous of the fact that Alec was probably camped out in the medical center with the rest of his family, standing guard over Jace until the boy recovered from his heroic exploits. But no, that just inspired his treacherous mind to imagine all sorts of horrible scenes where Alec looked down at the battered body of his first love and suddenly decided that it didn't matter that Jace was in love with Clary and would never love him in return. The man he loved could be, as he thought it, holding Jace against him, promising to never leave his side again and-ugh.

Wincing, Magnus called himself every kind of fool there was as he stared up at the ceiling. And he had to stop or he was going to do something stupid, like visit the medical center and finish his rival off once and for all. He was a warlock after all, he could stoop so low as to kill someone while they were unconscious and unable to defend themselves.

Okay…that was a lie…he'd feel obligated to wake Jace up first.

Disgusted with himself, Magnus silently ordered his brain to cooperate as he got ahold of his exasperating thoughts. He was being as emotional as a mundane, and that had to stop before he couldn't look at himself in the mirror.

And he loved looking at himself in the mirror.

Closing his eyes determinedly Magnus was almost sliding into slumber when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of his door handle being moved.

)

The door opened with nary a sound, Magnus sensing rather than hearing it open and close as he kept his eyes shut, his mind struggling to engage. All thoughts of sleep leaving him the drowsy warlock remained loose but ready to pounce as he concentrated solely on evaluating his new arrival, his breathing slow and even. Whoever it was remained near the door, letting his or her eyes adjust to the dimness. His sense of self preservation wasn't kicking in so Magnus considered the possibility that perhaps it was simply someone who wanted to sneak a peek at a warlock of his renown. Or a thief perhaps, looking for the new spell book he'd so recently acquired.

Please, like he'd be stupid enough to leave that lying around.

Senses in tune with his visitor Magnus silently tracked his guest as the individual walked through the dark room, showing no interest in their surroundings as the shadowy figure walked over to the side of the bed.

Opening his eyes as soon as the figure stopped beside his bed, Magnus's golden eyes glowed hauntingly in the dark as he stared up at the man he'd recognized in some part of him right away.

"Alec?"

"Oh. You are awake."

Blinking sleepily, his mind too tired for banter or flirting, Magnus was blunt and to the point as he guessed at the only reason Alec might be visiting him so late at night. "What's wrong? Is it Jace?"

Alec shook his head. "No, he's fine. Or at least he was when they kicked us out of the center. Well, all of us except for my mother. They're afraid of her over there and they knew better than to think she could be budged. The fact that he just needs to relax and rest hasn't quite computed with her yet."

"Then why are you here?"

There was a long pause, and Magnus heard the Shadowhunter take a deep breath before the Shadowhunter answered him.

"I wanted to…may I stay with you tonight?"

Alec's words registered, but Magnus automatically dismissed them as wishful thinking on the part of his overtaxed brain, asking Alec to repeat himself.

Again with the couple deep breaths before Alex repeated his earlier request.

"Of course." Magnus blurted out, even as he struggled to understand how this could be happening. Why this was happening. But Alec was sitting on his bed, his bed, and appeared to be removing the shoes from his feet. Alec was willingly removing an article of clothing in front of him. Then the answer came to him.

He was probably asleep and dreaming. Damn.

After the shoes were removed Alec looked over his shoulder as he took off his socks. "I wanted to say sorry too, for what my sister did. Isabelle told me that she tricked you into finding Jace for her by telling you I wanted you to do it. Not that I didn't want Jace found of course but…it was wrong of her to do that to you and I've told Izzy that she has to apology the next time she sees you. Let me know if she doesn't, okay?"

Magnus winced at the reminder of how easily he'd been tricked by Isabelle. That Jace's life had been saved as a result of his actions made it that much more annoying. Not that he didn't like the smug bastard, but he'd like the Shadowhunter a hell of a lot more if Alec didn't like Jace so damn much.

Another thought occurring to him, Magnus's eyes narrowed. "Do your parents know where you are?"

"I'm not a child who needs to check in with them." Was Alec's curt response, his voice softening with his next words. "But yes, they do know where I am. I didn't want to risk them checking in on me tonight and finding me gone. They've been through enough without them thinking something might have happened to me while they were unaware."

Huh. Well that proved his dream theory conclusively. And explained Alec's actions perfectly, Magnus mentally added. This was all a dream, so why shouldn't Alec be quite willing to tell his parents to their faces that he was spending the night in a bed with a warlock?

And then all thoughts left Magnus's head as he watched Alec pull off his shirt.

In the past the best he'd ever managed was to get his hands under Alec's clothes, the Shadowhunter always pulling away whenever he'd tried to take things further. And now here Alec was, stripping off his shirt…yup, he was definitely dreaming.

Damn.

)

Rising to his feet Alec was glad he wasn't facing Magnus as he reached down to undo his belt. He had no doubt that he was blushing like an idiot, especially since he felt like one. Magnus was exhausted, he could hear it in the other man's voice. Not to mention the fact that his warlock would have made several sexual remarks by now if he were more awake and aware. Which meant yeah, Magnus was pretty much out for the count.

The irony was not lost on him.

He had spent their entire relationship holding Magnus off, and now that he'd finally decided to let Magnus have his wicked way with him the man wasn't up to it. Alec supposed it was only fair that he would spend this night particularly hot and achy, since he'd been leaving Magnus in that state for the past few weeks too. Then again, he'd spent those weeks just as turned on and frustrated, not that Magnus would believe that. His warlock struck Alec as being under the delusion that he was just too cowardly and embarrassed to go all the way with him and that that was his hang up. As if. Any celibate person would tell you that people not getting sex thought about it way more than the people getting it on a regular basis. He'd even be willing to bet that some of the dreams he'd had about Magnus would have the warlock blushing if he'd told him. Okay, maybe not blushing, since this was Magnus, but surprised as hell at the very least.

The thing that had actually been keeping his lustful urges in check had been the fact that he hadn't been able to reconcile his need for Magnus with his feelings for Jace. In his mind you couldn't love two people at once, so he'd been very confused and unwilling to use Magnus just for mindless sex. Call him old fashioned, but having sex with someone when you were in love with someone else had struck him as very wrong.

He now knew that he loved them in different ways and Magnus the most, which was one of the things he'd intended to tell the warlock before getting naked with him. But what was the point of confessing his feelings to the man if Magnus was too tired to comprehend what he was saying?

Damn but he had seriously lousy luck.

Alec considered just being up front with the warlock about his sexual availability, but that seemed both crass and rude considering Magnus's present energy levels. After all, it was partially his fault Magnus was too tired to rock his world and the bed the warlock was currently lying on.

But he could still sleep beside the man, Alec decided, which would fulfill the other need he had. The need to be close to Magnus now that the battle was past and they were both safe and together. He needed to feel together with Magnus, after coming so close to losing him through his own stupidity and war.

And so, with much blushing, Alec let his pants slide down his legs to pool at his feet. Stepping out of them, clad only in his boxers, Alec forced himself to turn and pull back the covers, sliding in beside his man.

Resting on his side Alec stared into Magnus's half closed, glowing eyes, wondering just how well the other man could see him. It was probably better that he didn't ask. He already felt horribly exposed and he was covered with blankets from his shoulder down.

Okay, Alec silently acknowledged, maybe Magnus wouldn't be completely wrong in thinking he was a little nervous about getting physically close to him. A little.

"You know you're tired when you don't have enough energy for sex even in your dreams."

Puzzled at Magnus's muttered words Alec blinked into the darkness. "What?"

"Well here we are, in my dream, and I'm so bloody exhausted that I don't even have the energy to feel you up. Talk about your lousy dreams. This would be G rated if it weren't for the fact that we're both men and your people are such homophobes."

"Wait…you think this is a dream?"

"You stripped in front of me and crawled almost naked into my bed. Yeah, this is a dream."

Part of Alec was annoyed that Magnus would think that, even as the other part of him said that Magnus had every right to believe that of him and that it was pointless to feel offended by it. But since he was feeling a little annoyed Alec carefully reached out and hoping his aim wasn't completely off placed his hand against the other man's flat stomach. "You aren't dreaming, Magnus." He pointed out wryly. "You can feel that right?"

Alec's eyes widened a little as Magnus's fingers wrapped around his wrist and returned the hand to Alec's side.

"Go to sleep, Dream Alec. Lying here beside you like this is torture enough without you touching me."

"It's torture for you to sleep beside me?"

"It is when I can't shag you deaf, blind and brainless."

Okay, now he really was seriously annoyed. Obviously Magnus didn't love him as much as the warlock claimed to if he didn't want to sleep with him if sex wasn't involved. Eyes flashing dangerously Alec sat up, glaring down at the warlock with fierce heat. "Well if it's such torture for you I'll leave you to your peaceful slumber, you ass."

Throwing aside the covers Alec was shifting to slide out of the bed when Magnus sat up as well behind him, wrapping his long, thin arms around Alec's waist as he cuddled up against the man's tense back, placing a tender kiss on Alec's bare shoulder.

"Don't go away." Magnus pleaded softly, placing another kiss beside the first. "I don't like you leaving me, even in a dream. You leave me too often. Stay, please." The please was punctuated with a yawn that reinforced just how sleepy the warlock was.

Going all mushy over the request and the sincerity in it Alec sighed. "Okay, lie back in bed. I'll stay."

When Magnus was once again lying on the bed on his back Alec turned and stretched out on his side, pressing up against the man's side so that he could have at least that much contact with his love. Adjusting the covers over both of them Alec leaned forward to place a brief, butterfly kiss against the warlock's cheek before settling in to sleep too. "Go to sleep now. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." Was all Magnus said as he slipped unknowingly into sleep.

)

The next morning Magnus yawned long and hard as he stretched out, his arms above his head as he enjoyed the feeling of having had a good night's sleep. And thinking of the strange dream he'd had Magnus automatically looked in the direction of the empty place beside him. He'd dreamed Alec had crawled into bed with him, and it had been a surprisingly nice dream considering all they'd done was exchange a couple kisses.

Sighing, Magnus made a mental note to seek the Shadowhunter for some real kisses as he rolled over and onto his stomach.

Face buried in the pillow, Magnus's brows furrowed at the scent that teased his nose. Alec's scent. Coming from the pillow. A pillow that felt warm against his cheeks, not cool and unused.

Propping himself up on his elbows Magnus stared at the pillow and then shrugged it off as coincidence. It had been a dream, he reminded himself sternly. It had to have been.

Getting out of bed Magnus blinked when he spotted a folded piece of paper on the bedside table. A piece of paper that had definitely not been there when he'd gone to bed the night before. Reaching out for it with great curiosity, Magnus unfolded the paper and recognizing Alec's handwriting began to read.

_Magnus,_

_I wish I could have stayed to prove to you that you weren't dreaming, but I was asked last night to join one of the search parties looking for Sebastian's body. Hopefully I'll be back before supper. I'll come looking for you._

_Alec_

_P.S. Look in the mirror_

With growing trepidation Magnus hurried over to the nearest mirror, studying his reflection in the glass for a clue.

It didn't take him long to see what Alec had been referring to.

Before he'd left the Shadowhunter had marked his neck with the biggest hickey the warlock had ever seen.

"IT WASN'T A DREAM!"


	2. Captivated By You

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Captivated By You

Alec walked a slight distance away from the rest of his search group, keeping his eyes peeled as he did his best to ignore them and their whispers. They didn't want him with them and he felt pretty much the same way about them. The only reason he'd volunteered to help search for Sebastian's remains was that they'd originally approached his father to be a part of the group instead. He'd seen that his father hadn't been up to it emotionally, and had volunteered himself in his father's place before he'd thought it through. But they were short healthy, able Shadowhunters for this chore at the moment and they hadn't had the luxury of turning down his offer. Unfortunately.

He was used to getting strange looks from other Shadowhunters, both because of his personality and family history. Trips here had been few and far between, he wasn't used to being around his own kind. Not that they had ever really thought of him as one of them. Or if they ever had, that had ended the moment he'd kissed Magnus in front of them.

Alec knew that he'd obliterated most of the plans his parents had had for him with that action. There would be no shining career among the Clave ranks for him now. They might kick him out of the Clave all together. He'd be a Shadowhunter no more.

That part didn't bother Alec; he had no taste for bloodshed. He hated killing anything, even demons. It was just not in his nature. He didn't even particular care about being kicked out of the Clave since he wasn't terribly fond of them at the moment anyway. After what they'd done to Simon and Jace, Alec figured Valentine hadn't been entirely wrong in thinking the Clave needed to make some serious changes. Valentine had just been wrong about the kind of changes the Clave needed to make.

As they got closer to the place where Sebastian's body should have been Alec hoped they did find it today. And that he was the one who found it. Because if he did…he planned to hide it and insure that the body was food for the scavengers. It deserved to rot away beyond all recognition without any respect or care. The bastard deserved that and more, for killing Max.

And because thinking of Max was too painful, Alec forced thoughts of his little brother aside.

Concentrating solely on his task Alec fanned out with the others, going in the direction he'd been assigned. People had been through and left their marks, though it was impossible to tell who had made them. They were probably all been made by hunters searching for Sebastian earlier, but there was no way to tell. One of these sets could be from someone who'd gotten there ahead of them to retrieve the body, Alec supposed, but that was just speculation.

Rubbing the back of his neck as he scanned the area, Alec's thoughts turned to another neck. A pale, slender neck that he'd delighted in tasting before he'd set off to meet the other Shadowhunters at the gate. Was Magnus up by now? He tended to sleep in a lot, even when he wasn't tired. Was he angry? Alec knew it wasn't exactly good manners to sneak out of someone's bed without waking them. But he hadn't wanted to deny Magnus the sleep he'd so obviously needed, and that had to count for something. Especially since he wanted the man well rest for the evening.

Cheeks going red Alec could only pray his recent obsession with sex would abate a little once he was actually having it. Otherwise people were going to start assume that he was naturally red in the face.

"Find anything?"

Tensing automatically Alec slowly turned around to see the other young Shadowhunters watching him with dark anticipation on their faces. They were up to something, and Alec would be lying if he said he didn't have a pretty good idea what was in store for him.

He just hoped he could last until the gates.

)

Magnus strolled down the cobble street, thinking to himself how weird it felt to be walking through the city without a Shadowhunter escort. He was getting some strange looks, but no one had tried to kill or question him, which was a definite improvement.

There was a definite skip to the warlock's step, and he was already counting down the minutes until Alec got back. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this…alive. He wished he could have worn his most colorful and flamboyant clothes to match his mood, but had instead gone as sober as he ever got in case he ran into Alec's parents. He really, really wanted to make a better impression on them now that he was counting on shortly banging their boy. And that was the message Alec had meant to leave when he'd left the hickey Magnus was now hiding under his cravat.

His man was finally ready.

Placing his hand against his covered neck Magnus smiled smugly, eyes glowing slightly as he thought about the night ahead. Because he had plans, oh he had plans. And this time neither of them would be dreaming.

Hearing his name being called Magnus turned around and lifted a hand in greeting as Jocelyn Fray and her werewolf walked towards him. They reminded him of himself and Alec in some ways, though he and Alec were apparently galaxies ahead of them in the romance department. Jocelyn had hesitated to even choose Luke as her partner in the battle after all. Alec had come looking for him like a heat seeking missile. Magnus gave Luke a sympathetic look, realizing the guy was even worse off than he'd been. At least Alec hadn't taken years. He had not been cutting Alec enough slack, Magnus realized, then grinned wickedly as he thought about how he could make it up to Alec later.

"You're in a good mood." Jocelyn commented as she came to a stop in front of the warlock. He was almost dressed normally. Or he would if he were a nobleman in Marie Antoinette's court, Jocelyn silently amended, even though he was missing the white wig. But he was glowing more now than she'd ever seen him in the past. Love could do that to a person, she thought with nostalgic smile.

"That I am. You two kids out for an evening on the town?" Magnus asked, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly.

While Jocelyn flushed at his words Luke gave the warlock a warning look before answering the question. "We're just taking a walk down memory lane together. What about you? Looking for Alec?"

"Nope. He's out with one of the search parties looking for Sebastian's remains. He probably won't be back for at least another hour, but I figured I'd hang out around the gates in case they come back early." And seeing the look in Jocelyn's eye Magnus wisely opted to change the subject from her dead firstborn. Who would want to be reminded of their evil ex husband, much less their even eviler offspring? The second time had definitely been the charm, Magnus thought to himself. And on that note... "Do you guys know where I could find Clary? If she's nearby I mean." There would be Shadowhunters patrolling the gates and Magnus wasn't exactly in a hurry to have to deal with them.

"She's at my sister's place, I believe. Did you need to talk to her about something?" Luke asked.

Magnus shrugged, then gave the two a considering look. "Actually, you might be able to answer my question for me. It's about that rune that Clary did for the Clave to prove to them that she could make runes of her own. I was wondering what the rune was, that it would make everyone see her as someone different. Was it a rune to make the person wearing it become someone the person viewing them would never harm?"

"Close." Jocelyn's smile was a soft, loving one now as she thought of the rune her daughter had made. "It made you see the person you loved most in the world."

Which would be why he'd seen Alec that day. Who had Alec seen?

As if he knew what Magnus was thinking Luke smiled at the warlock in total understanding, knowing well the feeling of loving someone whose own feelings you were far from sure of. He knew that Jocelyn had seen Clary as herself, and that was the way it should be. But he couldn't help but wonder who his love would have seen, had it not been Clary. He'd lost sleep wondering.

"You know, when Clary was describing the reactions of others to me, she mentioned that when her gaze landed on Alec he kept looking from her to you with a great deal of confusion. Maybe he was wondering why there was two of you." Luke hoped that was the case anyway. He wouldn't wish his painful situation on anyone. Well anyone but Valentine, he amended darkly. This pain and worse he wished on the man the angel had sent to hell.

"Thanks." Magnus smiled at the werewolf, grateful for the words and comfort behind them. And he would ask Alec who he had seen, the warlock decided. Hopefully Alec didn't know what the rune had been for and would answer honestly. And regardless of the answer, he wouldn't give up on capturing the Shadowhunter's heart just yet. He had hope and he was not giving it up without a fight.

"Oh no."

The men automatically turning to see what had put a troubled look on Jocelyn's face, they looked at the group of seven or so Shadowhunters walking towards them. There was a sullen, dark aura about them, and one of them was being supported by one of his comrades.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, his eyes weary as he kept them trained on the leader on the group. The man was his own age and Luke recognized him as a former friend of the Lightwoods. Robert and the Shadowhunter, Lorcan Eragon, had been good friends until Robert had been accepted into Valentine's circle and Lorcan had not.

Jocelyn wrapped her arms around her waist protectively as she watched the men draw closer. "I just have a very bad feeling."

Spotting them as well Lorcan motioned for the rest of the group to go on without him. He walked over to them and pointedly ignoring Magnus and Luke gave all his attention to Jocelyn. "Are the Lightwoods still in the infirmary with their adopted boy?"

Jocelyn nodded reluctantly. "Yes. As far as I know. Why? What's happened?"

The Shadowhunter hesitated, clearly unsure how much to tell her. He also glanced at the other two men, lingering over Magnus as recognition appeared in his brown eyes before disappearing once more. "If you aren't busy I would appreciate you coming with me, Jocelyn. I have to tell them something they aren't going to like and I could use your help with Maryse. I'll have my hands full with Robert."

"What are you going to be telling them?" Luke asked, his eyes daring Lorcan not to answer him as he put a protective arm around Jocelyn's shoulder.

Again the Shadowhunter paused before slowly continuing his explanation. "Their oldest son has been sentenced to twenty four hours in lockdown. It was the lightest punishment I could get for him. They wanted to keep him there for a while but I called in some favors."

"Alec?" Magnus's eyes literally fired up as flames appeared in their golden depths. "You've imprisoned Alec? Why?"

Reaching out with his other hand Luke put a restraining hand on Magnus's shoulder. "What is he accused of doing?"

Now the Shadowhunter's gaze stayed squarely on Magnus as he spoke. "He was part of my search party; we were out looking for the remains of Valentine's spawn. You saw my group, they couldn't spare any of our seasoned hunters for such a simple task. They ignored him most of the way to the site, and after hours of searching they got restless. That's when they started trying to…provoke a reaction out of the boy. They threw his family's past history in his face and strongly gave their opinions about his…relationship with a Downlander." And now the Shadowhunter grinned just a little. "The boy's tough, I'll give him that. He just took it and took it, didn't say a word to any of them the whole time. You'd have thought they weren't saying anything at all. But as soon as we got back and were through the gates he rounded on them and took them all by surprise. Even me. He did some serious damage to a couple of them before I managed to pull him off and get him properly restrained. When I brought up the fact that he'd been foolish, considering he'd almost been free of them, he said that they'd sealed their fates as soon as they'd spoken badly of his loved ones. He'd just been waiting the whole time until they were in a safe zone so that lives wouldn't be at risk if he decimated the team."

Magnus stared at the Shadowhunter as he absorbed the words and then turned his attention to Luke. "You know where they'd have taken him. Take me there while they go and tell the Lightwoods. Now."

)

Alec sat on the cot, resigned to the fact that he'd brought this all on himself. But he couldn't have just looked the other way, no matter what that Shadowhunter had said. He couldn't let them talk about his family and Magnus that way. Picking on him was one thing, that he could tolerate and was used to. But the people he loved most in the world? No way in hell.

Looking around his holding cell Alec had to admit it was several hundred steps up from the cell they'd held Simon in. His was sparse, but very clean and sanitary. There were worse places to spend a day in your life. But it sure as hell was not Magnus's bed with Magnus in it, he thought glumly to himself.

Hearing approaching footsteps Alec got to his feet, assuming that it would be his parents come to give him heck for losing his cool. Alec had no doubt his mother was already raising hell and he was impressed she'd gotten here so fast. He'd assumed she'd still be holding vigil over Jace and….

Mind blanking as Magnus stepped into view beside one of his guards Alec stared at the warlock in surprise as the guard moved to unlock the door. "Magnus…what are you doing here?" Watching the guard open the door to let his man in Alec's eyes flashed as a possibility occurred to him. "They haven't arrest you too, have they?"

Stepping into the cell Magnus was barely aware of the door being locked behind him as he moved with quick strides to stand in front of his Shadowhunter, his cat eyes making a quick survey of Alec's injuries. Other than a split lip and some swollen knuckles, Alec looked fine to him. Closing his eyes for a moment in relief, Magnus's eyes opened again when Alec reached out place his calloused hands on either side of his face as he showed his concern.

Setting his hands over top of Alec's Magnus worked up a smile as he focused his healing magic, sending it through his hands and into Alec's, the magic traveling through the Shadowhunter's body so that they both glowed slightly as the marks of violence were dealt with. "I'm okay now that I know you're okay." Magnus said softly, leaning in to briefly brush his lips against Alec's swollen lip. "Are you hurt badly somewhere I can't see?"

"No. I would say you should see the other guys, but they've probably already been healed by now." A thought occurring to him, Alec gave Magnus a rueful look. "Looks like we won't be having dinner together tonight. Or…anything else. Sorry." He added with his usual blush. Magnus could not be pleased with him, especially after the way they'd left things earlier.

"So I gathered. Luke said there's no way you'll be getting out of here before this time tomorrow." He'd suggested using his own influence, but Luke had said that could possibly do more damage than good. The Clave was still struggling to accept the idea that they'd willingly teamed up with Downlanders the day before. Now was not the time to remind them that one of their own was romantically involved with a Downlander of Magnus's status. The truce between the two natural enemies was too delicate for Magnus to start throwing his weight around for something this small and petty. Not that he minded being small and petty, but even he had to acknowledge that Luke had a point.

"Yeah. And I really am sorry, believe me. But they had to know they can't talk about you like that." And now Alec's eyes were fierce with a rage that he hadn't had enough chance to express earlier. He hadn't been close to finished when Eragon had pulled him off that's damn mouthy redhead.

"My knight in holey sweaters." Magnus chuckled before leaning in for a real kiss, his hands moving up to dive into Alec's hair as he deepened the kiss.

On a sound of pleasure Alec eagerly returned the kiss, his mouth just as frantic and passionate as he forgot time and place, only his need for the man before him. One arm wrapping around Magnus's neck the other hand moved to the small of the warlock's back, bringing them closer so that only their clothes separated them.

Then Luke came to the cell and after much coughing to get their attention reminded Magnus that Alec's parents were on the way and that he'd only been able to get permission for Magnus to enter in the first place by pointing out Alec's wounds needed to be tended too.

Such was their luck.


	3. Cause For Shock

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!

Cause For Shock

Sitting on his cot Alec wished there was a clock around so that he could have some idea what time it was. It had to be getting close to his release time. He was going stir crazy. It was a good thing he was such a goody goody, he was not meant for a life behind bars, Alec thought with a small grin. Ideally he considered doing something constructive, like push ups or sit ups, but Alec didn't know what had been on the floor beneath him in the past. Well that and he didn't want to be all hot and sweaty when his family got there to pick him up. They were going out to dinner with Magnus to celebrate his relief from his cell apparently. Normally he would have been all for skipping dinner to be with Magnus alone, but his parents were stressed and prison food sucked majorly.

He was so hungry he was only think about sex every other thought.

And considering how he was expecting to spend his night that was saying something.

Absently studying his clothes Alec was grateful that his parents had been allowed to bring him fresh ones the night before. At least he'd go home with Magnus looking relatively decent. Or at least decent in his own eyes, he silently amended. Magnus's were a whole other story. Alec winced, thinking about what kind of clothes his boyfriend would want to get him into in the future. What was even scarier was that he knew in his bones he was going to be talked into altering his wardrobe. He would never wear spangles, but he saw color in his future. Lots and lots of color.

He shuddered at the thought.

And then the sound of footsteps caught the Shadowhunter's attention, Alec rising as two people appeared in front of his cell. Of all the people he'd expected to stop by, his little sister hadn't been one of them. At least not without his parents in tow. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you. The guard here is standing by to make sure I don't bust you out of here."

From where Alec was standing, the guard was more interested in drooling over his sister, not guarding him. But he wasn't complaining. At least the time would go faster with her prattling on about whatever boy crazy thoughts were in her head. Isabelle was rarely at lose for words and was always looking for someone to listen.

Walking over to stand in front of the bars Isabelle grinned at her brother, wiggling her eyebrows teasingly. "So how's it going, Jailbird?"

"Not bad. How about you, Jailbait?"

Isabelle laughed delightedly, not insulted by the comment in the least. She knew he didn't mean it after all. "I'm doing pretty good, thanks. Though I have to say, that's a pretty mean greeting since I came here to help you out, bro."

"Help me? Seems pretty pointless to break me out now, seeing as I'm getting out soon. It is almost time, right?"

Giving the guard a flirty wink Isabelle fluttered her lashes at him before turning her attention back to her brother. "As fun an idea as that is, I have a whole other reason for being here. Mom and Dad will be here in an hour with Magnus. That gives me a whole sixty minutes to do you a favor you're really going to owe me for."

It was never a good thing to owe Isabelle a favor. "What kind of favor?"

Not bothered by the looks she was getting Isabelle's smile went downright gleeful. She couldn't wait to see the reaction she got from her little bombshell. "Well…it was pretty obvious that you and Magnus didn't manage to get naked after the battle which means you, brother dear, are still a lily white virgin." Isabelle laughed in delight when Alec went as red as a tomato, the young guard not much better. "I bought books for you, you know. I figured you'd need them when you finally got over you know who. It figures you and Magnus would finally hook up when all those books are still at home, spoiling my helpful surprise. But lucky you, I read them all to make sure they were good."

Alec didn't know whether to blush like mad or go as pale as a ghost. He had a really, really bad feeling that he knew where this was going. "Isabelle…."

"No need to thank me. Just take a seat and I'll tell you everything you need to know to rock Magnus's world tonight."

Even as Alec sputtered a plea to not be informed Isabelle launched into her little speech.

"When two men really love each other they want to express their love physically by having sex." Isabelle began, both men going as red as was humanly possible as Isabelle explained to both of them how men had sex and the multiple positions they could have sex in. With horrified fascination, the two men listened and imagined, their minds blown as Isabelle delighted in shocking them both into stupors.

Alec had had some vague idea how men had sex together, he wasn't completely ignorant. He'd figured out what was put where, but he'd sort of tried to forget about that in favor of thinking about the fun stuff, like the kissing and touching. That he liked. The rest…well he imagined it had to feel good since it was the point of having sex…as he understood it, but still….

Now, thanks to his sister, he had some very, very vivid images. And his stomach was so in knots Alec was surprised that he hadn't passed out yet.

Needless to say, neither Alec nor the guard even noticed the sound of approaching footsteps an hour later.

Magnus and the Lightwoods came down the hallway, stopping in their tracks when they got a good look at the guard's face. Isabelle waved at them in delight, but then she obviously wasn't nearly as freaked out as the other two.

"Isabelle…." Maryse began, a bad feeling in her gut as she came to a stop in front of the bars, noting that her son looked even worse off than the guard.

"Yes, Mom?" Isabelle asked, all innocent and sweet.

"Alec, are you okay?" Magnus asked as he came to stand beside his man's mother, his worry plain. He'd never seen Alec so pale before. He looked almost see through.

Alec just stared at them, obviously so lost in his own thoughts that he was barely aware of them.

Following their gaze Isabelle suddenly realized that maybe, just maybe, she'd gone just a little too far. She'd just thought he'd blush and squirm like the good little goody two shoes that he was. He was pretty funny when he acted like that. But now that she looked at him her brother looked like he'd maybe gone into shock sometime during her fun without her noticing. Which was not a good thing given how she'd figured her brother intended to spend his night. Uh oh.

Wincing, Isabelle gave Magnus a sorry look. "Well…uhm…on the bright side, I think I've cured his blushing problem. He's blushed so much in the last hour that he can't possible do it again for a long time to come."

"I like his blushes!"

"Oh. Sorry."

)

Magnus had to restrain himself from strangling Isabelle all during dinner. He'd managed to corner her long enough to find out what she'd done, and even knowing she hadn't meant any real harm Magnus was tempted to transform her into something awful for a while. But the damage was done and Magnus could see his plans for the evening going up in smoke.

He was somewhat heartened by the fact that Alec had opted to come back to his room with him after dinner, but Magnus wasn't entirely sure if the Shadowhunter was too out of it to realize what he was doing. The man had spilled wine on himself earlier and hadn't even noticed until his mother had pointed it out.

Arriving at his room Magnus closed the door behind them, hoping desperately that the night could be salvaged. Turning to face Alec Magnus didn't know how to get through to the other man.

"Could I borrow your shower? I want to wash the wine out of my shirt and off my chest."

Blinking in surprise at Alec's words Magnus nodded automatically, pointing in the direction of the bathroom door.

Nodding his thanks Alec turned and headed for the door, closing it firmly behind him. Magnus took heart in the fact that he didn't hear the lock being engaged.

Shoving his hands into his pockets Magnus looked around the room, walking over the bed to turn the covers down. Then he turned them back up because it seemed pretentious of him to turn them down. Then he turned them back down again because even if there would be no sex in the near future thanks to Isabelle, there was no reason Alec couldn't at least sleep with him. She hadn't traumatized him that much, had she?

For her sake she better not have.

Running nervous hands through his spiked hair Magnus paced back and forth for a good ten minutes before it occurred to him that Alec might be hiding in the bathroom. As it was, Alec wouldn't want to get back into his wet slacks which meant a towel. And in his present state Alec was probably not feeling comfortable enough to come out wearing only that.

And that in mind Magnus snapped his fingers, a pair of slacks appearing in his hands. Slugging them over one shoulder Magnus screwed up his courage and headed for the bathroom, intending to walk in just long enough to toss them over the door's hook and assure himself that Alec wasn't curled up in a fetal position on the floor.

Stepping into the room, Magnus's eyes automatically went towards the shower even though there was no sound of water running. And there his eyes remained as he forgot about the slacks and all about his own worries. His eyes and all his thoughts were centered on the form within the shower.

The shower was glass on two sides and Magnus had a perfect side view of Alec as the man vigorously toweled off his damp hair. Water ran over lightly tanned skin, slipping and sliding down the slopes and curves that made up Alec's finely muscled physic. There was not an ounce of fat on the man's body, the lack of clothing finally revealing of the body Alec always took such pains to hide.

"Beautiful." Magnus whispered, instinctively licking his lips in anticipation.

Even though Alec couldn't have possibly heard him, the Shadowhunter slowly lowered the towel and turned to look in his direction, their gazes meeting with a force that had the air around them sizzling with their shared chemistry.

Alec didn't blush as he automatically wrapped the used towel around his waist, his eyes never leaving Magnus's. He still seemed to be in a daze, but at least he was aware of his surroundings, Magnus thought cynically.

"I…how long have you been standing there?" Alec's voice was as uncertain as his body language.

"I…brought you some slacks to wear."

"Wouldn't that…sort of defeat the point?"

"Well I…I wasn't sure if you would want to…after Isabelle's little pep talk. And if you want to go back to taking things slow than that really is okay. I mean I want…but you're worth the wait. I want this to be right, Alec." Magnus finished awkwardly, sighing heavily as he tried to figure out what he could say or do that would make this all easier on the both of them. He was starting to get really nervous now too.

Alec was quiet for what felt like forever, Magnus's stomach tied up in hundreds of knots before the Shadowhunter finally spoke.

"I have…one question."

Gulping, Magnus fought the need to cross his fingers. "Okay. What's the question?"

"Are you…expecting me to be on top?"

Magnus blinked several times, not sure how to interpret that at all. Did Alec want to be on top? That could end badly, especially since he was fairly sure that Alec had never even gotten past second base before. Not that he was opposed to Alec being in charge, but he wanted their first night together to be as perfect as possible. Alec was far too timid and innocent to take top until he knew exactly what that entailed.

"Do you want to be on top?" He asked carefully, Magnus doing his best not to give his thoughts away.

"No." And now Alec blushed, proving his sister's earlier prediction wrong. "I really, really don't. I don't want to screw this up and I will if I take the top. I know it."

Magnus gave a sigh of relief as a sexy grin crossed his face. "Good."

"Good? So that's okay? Even though I'm bigger than you?"

Magnus laughed and held out a hand to Alec. "Come out of there so that I can make love to you, Alec Lightwood."

)

Taking a deep breath Alec opened the door and stepped out, concentrating solely on the man who watched him with burning, golden green eyes. Stomach muscles tightening at the heat Magnus's eyes were generating, Alec forced himself to put one foot in front of the other. The water dripping down his body reminded him with every breath he took that he wore only a towel, but suddenly that seemed more sexy that embarrassing.

He felt sexy. And a lot more confident about what was going to happen.

Stopping in front of Magnus Alec forced his arms to raise and wrap around the warlock's waist. "I'm going to get you all wet." He whispered, sighing as Magnus brushed his lips against his.

"I really don't mind." Lifting his hands Magnus combed through Alec's damp hair, holding on as he deepened the kiss, tracing Alec's mouth with his tongue in a silent request for Alec to part his lips. Groaning his pleasure when the Shadowhunter did so, Magnus hungrily devoured the man mouth, tightening his hold when Alec imitated his actions so that their tongues met and dueled.

Heat gathering and building between them, the two men moved their hands over each other's bodies, Alec's hands sliding under Magnus's shirt so that he too could touch bare skin. Pressed up against each other, their bodies vibrating with need and desire, they both groaned with pleasure as Magnus broke off the kiss so that he could lap up the water dripping down Alec's neck.

Fingers digging into Magnus's back, Alec tipped his head to the side as his eyes closed. "That feels so good." He murmured, not feeling the least bit nervous as he lost himself in the passion they were inspiring in each other.

"That's the plan." Magnus purred, savoring the taste of the other man's skin. "I'm going to make you feel so very very good."

Kissing the side of Alec's neck Magnus was about to suggest that they head for the bedroom when something burst into flames just behind Alec's shoulder, distracting him. As it was he had to blink a couple of times before his heated brain processed what he was seeing. Slowly straightening up Magnus stared at the fiery piece of paper with growing dread. "Oh hell no."

Turning in Magnus's arms Alec stared at the piece of paper in confusion.

Reaching out Magnus grabbed the piece of paper, the fire going out as the paper returned to its original size and condition.

Putting their heads together both men read the message with sinking hearts.

Apparently the warlock that had been nominated to represent the warlocks on the new council had gotten into a duel with another warlock and lost. And the warlock had not only lost his life and the duel, but so had the other guy. So now they were figurehead-less and an emergency meeting had been called to nominate and decide on a new nominee. Magnus's presence was required and if he didn't show up at the assigned meeting place in the next half an hour warlocks would be sent to retrieve him.

"They'll really send warlocks to bring you in?"

Magnus nodded in pure misery. Not that he couldn't take out a couple warlocks, he was a serious badass after all. But that would involve property damage and Shadowhunters freaking out and possibly kicking him out of the city before he was ready to go.

Being a man, Magnus's mind turned to all the things he could do with Alec in half an hour, but their first time together was going to be all it should be, and that meant he needed a hell of a lot more than a lousy thirty minutes.

Taking Magnus's groan as conformation that their plans were once again being shelved Alec winced, watching Magnus tear the message to shreds. "This is getting ridiculous."

He couldn't have agreed more. Pretty sure he'd never been so frustrated in his life Magnus made a mental promise to himself that he was going to make the recently deceased warlocks pay when he joined them in the afterlife. "You're staying here, in my bed." Magnus decided, his voice broking no argument. "I probably won't be able to get back until morning but I'm sleeping with you when I get back."

"I'll be waiting for you." Alec promised, turning to lean his forehead against Magnus's. "I'll wait as long as I have to for you."

"Any longer and I'll self destruct from frustration." Was Magnus's wry response to that.

"Well we can't have that." Alec murmured as he turned his head to capture Magnus's lips for one last kiss good bye.

Magnus made it to the meeting with seconds to spare.


	4. Sleep On It

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!

Sleep On It

Alec sat with his shirtless back against the bed's headboard, fighting back the urge to just turn off the light, go to sleep, and hope that Magnus woke him up when he came back from the meeting. But there was a chance that Magnus wouldn't wake him up and Alec didn't like that idea one little bit. He wanted Magnus, and he was damn sick of waiting for the fates to let them be together physically. It was poetic justice really, Alec thought as he crossed his arms in front of him with a grimace. You put something off far too often and too long and then when you wanted to do it things kept getting in your way.

A lot of things. A lot of stupid, annoying, made him want to rip his hair out in frustration things.

Scrubbing his hands over his gritty eyes Alec's shoulders straightened noticeably when he heard the sound of the door handle being turned. Throwing aside the sheets Alec got out of bed and was halfway across the room when the door opened.

Three people entered the sparsely lit room, Magnus in the middle of the trio. The other two warlocks appeared to be supporting him, their arms through his as he weaved unsteadily between them.

"Magnus!" Running the rest of the way Alec gave the two unfamiliar warlocks questioning looks before reaching out to take Magnus from them, wanting the man safely in his arms again.

Wrapping his arms around Magnus's waist when the warlocks handed him over Alec was somewhat reassured when Magnus smiled at him rather drunkenly as the warlock snuggled against him. "He's been drinking?" Alec asked, even though it was a stupid question. He could smell the liquor on Magnus's breath.

"It wasn't completely his fault." The female warlock told Alec with a grin, the green snakes that made up her hair swaying as they joined her in admired the shirtless Shadowhunter before them. She could see why Magnus had been in such a hurry to get back to him. The man had superior taste in man-flesh. Too bad Magnus had never been the sharing type. "He kept trying to get back here and he really pissed off Cepacol and Walbury." She continued, her smile turning flirtatious since the Shadowhunter was blushing over the appreciation in her eyes. Wasn't he just adorable? "When the elections were done Walbury started in on Magnus about him hooking up with you and one thing led to another until they were dueling like the testosterone based life forms that they are. Then, when we managed to stop them, well it turned into a drinking contest to prove their masculinity. Your man won, if you're interested. I won fifty bucks."

"I see." And he did. Jace had prepared him well for living with a man who actually thought that beating the crap out of another man was a good way to prove your masculinity. Never mind that you were usually not up to proving your masculinity in a much funner ways afterwards, Alec thought with a mixture of exasperation and humor.

"I kicked his tight ass, thank ya very much." Magnus slurred against Alec's neck proudly before nuzzling his face there, making a purring sound as he cuddled his body more fully against Alec's. "Hi, Honey, I'm home."

"You can take it from here, Honey?" The other warlock asked, his lips twitching to reveal very pointy teeth. It was an interesting feature to have when he also had curly ram horns, Alec thought to himself.

Alec gave the man a look that said he didn't appreciate the crack, doing his best to ignore the fact that Magnus had decided to start loudly sucking on his neck. It was very distracting and hard to ignore. "I've got him." Alec stated through grinched teeth. "Thank you both for bringing him here, I appreciate it." Between the woman's flirting and the man's smirking, Alec figured it was best to get them out of the room before things got even weirder.

"No problem." Smiling at Alec as she winked the female warlock figured it was best that they left before things got any more personal. She had known Magnus for a long time and she figured it was only a matter of time before her old friend tried to do more than just suck on the Shadowhunter's neck. Because as hot as that would be, she'd catch hell from Bane for it later. The man was only an exhibitionist when it came to showing off his clothing and accessories. Definitely not his naked boyfriends. "You two have a good night. Or morning now, I guess."

Watching the two warlocks leave Alec sighed when the door closed behind them, especially since Magnus now was using his tongue to tease his earlobe. "Magnus, how drunk are you?" Alec asked, unsuccessfully trying to draw Magnus back so that he could get a look at the warlock's condition. Magnus was surprisingly strong and did not want to be pulled away.

"I am not drunk." Magnus informed him, sucking the bottom of Alec's ear into his mouth.

Color climbing up his cheeks Alec tightened his arms around Magnus's waist and herded them both over to the bed, tipping them over and onto the mattress together since his man was refusing to let him go.

As soon as they hit the mattress Magnus rolled them over so that he was straddling Alec, his eyes glowing eerily in the dim light as he looked down at the Shadowhunter like a cat looked down on a pinned mouse. "I've been thinking about this all night." Lowering his head on those growled words Magnus captured his man's lips in a fierce kiss that had Alec moaning low in his throat.

Magnus tasted of the alcohol he'd drank as well as the dark, seductive taste that was his alone, Alec unable to stop himself from using his tongue to savor the flavor as he returned the kiss with equal passion. Fingers moving to dig into the warlock's shoulders Alec was torn between his own desires and the fact that Magnus was drunk, meaning that making love to him wasn't a good idea.

Why it was a bad idea was getting hazy though.

Breaking off the kiss Magnus placed his lips against Alec's ear as he braced himself up on one hand, sliding the other down and under Alec's boxers so that he could wrap his fingers around the Shadowhunter's growing erection.

Bucking his hips Alec groaned at the unexpected touch, gasping out Magnus's name.

"You like that, don't you, baby? I'm going to make you feel so good. So very, very good like I promised." Magnus purred against Alec's ear, rubbing his thumb over the head of the Shadowhunter's erection. "I've spent so many nights thinking about this, about how good it's going to be between us. I'm going to bring you so much pleasure, Alec. You'll never want to leave my bed when I'm done with you."

"Goes without saying." Alec gasped out, perilously close to whimpering as his man followed through on his seductive promise. "Magnus, Magnus you're drunk and we can't…Oh God...Ma...Magnus…you have to…to mhmmmm."

Magnus's smile was downright predatory as he drove Alec closer and closer to orgasm with his wickedly skilled fingers, knowing just how to touch to make the Shadowhunter forget about everything and everyone but him. "That's it, Baby, come for me. I want you to come for me."

Shuddering at the barrage of emotions Magnus was inspiring Alec's eyes closed to half mast as he moved against the warlock's touch eagerly, too lost in the moment to care about anything but the pleasure running through his system, setting it and him on fire. And then his orgasm hit and Alec could do nothing but cry out the other man's name as he came with a force that truly rocked his world on its axis.

Not taking his eyes off Alec for a second Magnus lifted his hand so that he could lick his fingers clean, savoring the taste of the man's cum as he stared into his lover's satisfied eyes with a great deal of satisfaction of his own.

"Magnus." With hands that shook Alec reached out and framed Magnus's face, drawing the man's head down for a slow, loving kiss of thanks. And promise of more to come as Alec rubbed his sweating body against his lover's.

The kiss continued on and on until Magnus broke it off with a sleepy smile and than buried his face in the crook of Alec's neck, immediately falling asleep without a word.

"Okay." Alec said slowly when his brain was working enough to form a coherent sentence, his body stilling. "Good night then."

There was no response from Magnus except a purring sort of snore.

So off went the lights, though Alec was far from sleepy. Sleep, Alec thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around Magnus, would be a long time in coming.

Cruel fate struck again.

)

Waking up with a smile on his face Magnus knew before he opened his eyes that he was sleeping on top of someone. He smelled and sensed Alec, which was good news considering how much he remembered drinking the night before. He knew he'd been right to ask Medea to see that he got back to his room in one piece after the drinking challenge had been won. He had most definitely kicked Walbury's ass. Nothing new there of course, Magnus thought smugly as he opened his eyes.

So he was sleeping on top of Alec, Magus mused, impressed that the other man could sleep comfortably regardless of that fact. He could feel the man's slow, steady breathing ruffling his hair, a strange but surprisingly nice feeling.

Opting to enjoy the feeling of being held Magnus absently tried to remember what had happened after the drinking competition, something that took effort but was probably worth it. He needed to know how much he had to apologize for. He was usually a nice drunk, but Alec had probably stayed awake waiting for him to return. He'd gotten the Shadowhunter all hot and bothered before he'd left and then he'd…

A vivid image of Alec's face as he climaxed erupted in techno color in Magnus's mind.

Oh.

Eyes going as wide as they would go, Magnus paled as much as he was capable of paling as he realized that that was the one, clear image he had of the night before. It didn't feel like a memory, and though he'd had plenty of fantasies concerning Alec and orgasms he was pretty sure that wasn't the case.

Had he made love to Alec last night and forgotten most of it?

Alec would kill him.

His heart all but stopping in his chest Magnus squirmed instinctively in horror, his brain slowly processing the fact that he wasn't feeling his bare skin move against Alec's bare skin. The chest under his hand was definitely bare, but his own…

Reaching around him Magnus patted his own back, breathing a huge sigh of relief when he felt the material of his shirt. Oh thank Lilith. He was still wearing the clothes from the meeting. They hadn't had sex.

But if they hadn't had sex, why did he remember Alec climaxing and calling out his name? Had that really been a dream?

"Good morning."

Blinking at the sound of Alec's shy voice Magnus sat up, straddling the Shadowhunter as he looked down into Alec's sleepy, blushing face. The man even blushed when he was half awake, Magnus thought with a loving smile.

Reaching out, Magnus tenderly brushed the Shadowhunter's bangs out of the other man's eyes. "Good morning to you too."

Alec's eyes searched his face. "No hangover?"

"Nope, I'm usually pretty lucky in that regard." And knowing better than to think he could bluff his way through Magnus got straight to the point, hoping that he could easily kiss his way out of any trouble he might be in. "My memories of last night after the meeting are a little…fuzzy. Madea and her brother got me back here okay?"

"They did. So you don't remember anything that happened after you got back?"

Uh oh, there was something he was supposed to remember. He could see it in Alec's eyes.

Obviously reading the answer on his face Alec's face took on a rueful look. "Then it's probably for the best that you fell asleep when you did." After all, he'd been about to try to pleasure Magnus in return when the other man had fallen asleep, Alec thought with a small, somewhat amused smile. He would have been pretty pissed if he'd gotten over his own insecurities long enough to do that, only to have Magnus not remember him doing it in the morning.

"And what were we doing when I…fell asleep?"

Alec's blushing increased, but he found a little Lightwood gumption. "That's for me to know and you to wonder."

Slowly Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Consider it your punishment for getting drunk and therefore being useless to me. Well…almost useless." Alec amended, his lips curving into a satisfied smile.

"Hmmmmmmm." A gleam coming into his slitted eyes, Magnus leaned forward so that he could look deeply into the Shadowhunter's eyes. "So there is something worth remembering about last night. Something involving me not being entirely…useless to you? So just what did I do to redeem myself a little, I wonder. I'll make it worth your while to tell me."

Shivering a little at the seductive note in the warlock's voice Alec held firm, shaking his head so that his bangs once again got in his eyes. "Not telling." Hopefully it would encourage Magnus not to drink too much in the future. Well that and he was too much of a wimp to actually say it out loud without stuttering.

"Well if you won't tell me willingly." Magnus began, crossing his arms in front of him as he grasped his shirt's hem, yanking his shirt up and over his head. "Than I'll just have to get it out of you another way, won't I?"

More color flooded Alec's cheeks, but he screwed up his courage and reached out to place his hands against Magnus's stomach where the man's bellybutton should have been, fingers spreading out before sliding around to settle on Magnus's hips, silently urging Magnus to move closer.

Which suited him just fine. Laying back on top of Alec Magnus got busy kissing his man senseless, moving to the man's neck and shoulders when Alec's lips were sufficiently red and swollen from his kisses. And once Alec's neck was covered with love bites Magnus licked his lips in satisfaction, than nuzzled his face against the pulse that beat so frantically against his cheek. "Still keeping your little secret, Alec?"

"For the moment." Was the Shadowhunter's husky response.

"I see." Not the least put off Magnus slithered lower down the man's body, his mouth moving to draw his rough tongue over first one nipple and than the other, smiling against Alec's damp flesh as the Shadowhunter moaned his pleasure. Looking up for a moment Magnus allowed himself to wallow in the look in Alec's darkened blue eyes, the emotions in their depths going straight to the warlock's head.

No one had ever tasted Alec like this, Magnus thought as he swirled his tongue around an erect nipple before sucking the tip into his mouth. No one but him ever would.

That Alec's body was his alone to pleasure and teach was more of a turn on than Magnus could have imagined.

With Alec's fingers threaded through his hair while he circled the man's bellybutton with his tongue, Magnus reluctantly raised his head when Alec called his name in a breathless voice that hinted at a question.

"Hmm?"

"What…what can I do? I want to make you feel this good too." He didn't want it to be a repeat of the night before, where he got all the pleasure and Magnus was left with only some kisses to show for it. Alec wanted the man as wild with passion as he was. Unfortunately, he didn't want to think about the advice Isabelle had given him for fear of putting himself into a state of shock again.

Eyes softening at the man's words Magnus shifted back up Alec's delectable body so that he could brush his lips against the Shadowhunter's gently. "You're making me feel damn good just by trusting me to make love to you." He whispered tenderly.

"I want to do more though." And Alec famous stubbornness showed in his eyes.

"Than keep working out the way you do so that I get to drool over your spectacular body every time I get you naked." Magnus told him as he stroked Alec's cheek with the back of his hand. "I'll be doing that every chance I get now, FYI." He added with another quick kiss before grinning down at his man. "The more will come when I cam bear to stop touching you for more than ten seconds."

Alec couldn't help but chuckle at that, though it ended up somewhat strangled as Magnus returned to his earlier tasting, moving lower and lower with every wet kiss and lick.

Magnus's hands were sliding down Alec's well muscled stomach when the door to his room suddenly swung open, hitting the wall with a loud bang that had both men forgetting all about what they were doing as they turned their heads, braced to defend.

Isabelle came running in like a bat out of hell, her eyes bright and shimmery as she ran over to the bed like she wasn't even aware of what she'd just interrupted. "Jace just woke up and he talked to me and everything. He's not going to die like Max!"

And so saying the news Isabelle burst into great sobs of relief, her whole body shaking with the force of all her pent up hopes and fears.


	5. Finally Yours

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think.

Finally Yours

Both Magnus and Alec stared at Isabelle as she cried, the girl's chest heaving as she choked on her noisy sobs. Without having to be asked Magnus sat back up and than rolled over to lie on his back, cursing the fates as he felt the mattress move as Alec got off the bed.

Turning his head Magnus watched as Alec hurried over to stand in front of his sister, drawing her into an awkward hug that made it clear that hugging wasn't something he and Isabelle did often. But Isabelle didn't seem to care, she wrapped her arms around her big brother and added a waterfall of tears to the sweat that glistened off Alec's skin. Sweat he'd put there and now couldn't lick off, Magnus thought bitterly.

But the anger didn't last long. He understood. And so Magnus settled back in bed and watched Alec do the there, theres with some success. The mood was certainly lost, and Alec's parents would expect Alec to come see Jace for himself. That's what families did when a member of their group was in the hospital.

Once again, the fates had intervened.

Obviously no one had told them that he and Alec were the good guys.

Finally Isabelle had cried herself out, lifting her head from her brother's shoulder with much sniffling. Her cheeks were streaked with mascara and her eyes were red and puffy, but Alec thought it was good that she'd gotten it all out of her system. She'd been holding too much of it in and he'd been afraid she'd jump Simon or some other guy to try and deal with her feelings that way. Crying couldn't get her pregnant at least.

"Sorry." Rubbing at her eyes Isabelle really looked at her brother for the first time, noticing now the lack of shirt and the fact that there were several fresh hickeys decorating her brother's neck and chest. Slowly it dawned on her just what she'd interrupted before. "Opps."

"We're getting used to it." With one more pat on her back Alec turned her loose, struggling to find the right words without a lot of luck. "I need a quick shower and then we'll head to the hospital. Mom sent you to get me right?"

Isabelle nodded, sharing a look with her brother that conveyed their shared knowledge that he had no choice but to go with her now. Putting off the visit for even a half an hour would be out of the question in their mother's eyes.

Alec turned to give Magnus a rueful look, taking some comfort in the fact that Magnus seemed as resigned as he was.

Grabbing his clothes from the night before Alec headed for the bathroom to shower while Magnus got out of bed to help Isabelle repair the damage done by her crying jag.

Once she'd removed all of her make up Isabelle finally worked up the courage to apologize to her brother's boyfriend. "Sorry I ruined your plans for getting my brother naked this morning. Since you're still wearing the pants you were wearing last night…I'm right in assuming I ruined last night for you too?" Though at least both men had been bare chested, that was some progress, right?

Magnus gave her a rueful look as he handed her his mascara. "No, he recovered by the time we got back here. Unfortunately I got called away and by the time I got back from the meeting…well rolling around naked was out of the question."

"Ouch." Isabelle winced in sympathy. "I'm really, really sorry. Again."

"Fate just seems to be working that way." Shrugging his shoulders, Magnus tried to find the whole thing funny instead of painfully frustrating. The way things were going, the next time he got Alec in bed he was going to lose all control and say to hell with foreplay. He had skills, he could get Alec wet enough to take him without that much effort. He'd make it up to the other man later in very pleasurable ways afterwards. Surely once the deed was done the fates would give up screwing with them every time he and Alec got naked together.

It better work that way, or he was going demon on some asses, Magnus thought darkly. The fates wouldn't know what hit them.

)

By the time Alec came out of the bathroom Isabelle's make up was fixed and it wasn't brutally apparent that she'd cried her eyes out minutes before. Walking over to them Alec reached out to give her hair one quick stroke before giving her a questioning look. "You okay now?"

"Yeah. Sorry for losing it like that."

"It's okay. What's happened the last few weeks, well we all have quite a bit to deal with." Alec softly replied, deliberately not saying Max's name in case that set her off again. Lord knows just the thought of his brother was enough to make him want to do some weeping of his own.

Isabelle nodded, the lump in her throat keeping her from saying more.

Alec understood her expression, they were Shadowhunters after all. They did not express their emotions well in private, much less public. Repressing ones emotions was something that was taught to them from the cradle. Anything that would interfere with their duties was to be controlled and discarded whenever possible.

"Izzy, can you head out without me? I'll catch up to you, I just need to talk to Magnus about something first."

"Sure." Isabelle gave him a rueful look. Giving them a couple minutes alone was certainly the least she could do after all the problems she'd caused them. "I'll head Mom off and tell her you're on your way. See you later, Magnus. Thanks for letting me use your make up and stuff."

"Until the next interruption." Magnus worked up a grin, waving her off as she headed out and closed the door behind her. Turning his attention back to Alec, Magnus reached out to run his hands soothingly up and down the Shadowhunter's arms. "I just realized that you haven't mentioned Max once since he was killed. It's not good for you to bottle that sort of thing up, you know. It will always come back to haunt you if you don't deal with it."

"Bottling things up is one of the things Shadowhunters do best." But Alec leaned forward, placing his forehead against his man's. "And I am dealing with it in my own way. You're helping a lot. What happened with Max is actually one of the reasons I found the courage to take a risk on you, even knowing that the odds of me having a happily ever after with you were slim to none. Losing Max, knowing what it felt like to lose someone you love…I couldn't handle the thought of losing you too. Having you in my life makes it bearable. You make it worth facing another day."

"Alec." Unable to say anything more Magnus wrapped his arms around the Shadowhunter, holding the man close as he absorbed Alec's words and the love behind it. He could feel in his heart that Alec meant it, and that made his own love feel that much huger.

With a sigh, Alec returned the hug, thinking that their timing continued to suck royally as he realized what he'd just done. "I meant to tell you that I love you in a more romantic way, sorry."

"All that matters is that you feel it." Was Magnus's heartfelt response. "And FYI, you couldn't get rid of me now. Just not gonna happen. You're stuck with me now."

"Sounds good to me."

The kiss they shared was slow and loving, the two men holding each other close as their eyes reflected their love for each other. Neither wanted the kiss to end, and it did seem to go on and on before they finally broke apart, knowing that they couldn't keep kissing if they didn't want Alec's mom interrupting them shortly.

The last thing they needed was for Maryse Lightwood to decide that Magnus was a bad influence on her son. They had enough problems without adding unnecessary ones.

Magnus framed Alec's face between his hands and kissed the man's forehead. "You better get going before I forget why I can't throw you on the bed and have my very wicked way with you."

Voice going soft and seductive, Alec's blue eyes glowed with promise as he placed his hands over top of Magnus's. "I have to head for the hospital, but I shouldn't be gone more than two hours at most. While I'm out you're going to use all your warlock powers to barricade this room so that when I get back we'll both know that there isn't a chance in hell of anyone getting through to interrupt us again. We are going to spend hours making love to each other and not even another war is going to stop us, got it?"

Magnus grinned, liking the idea very much. "Sounds like a plan."

"And just to give you some added incentive." A purr coming into his voice Alec called upon his well known stubbornness to say what he wanted to say without hesitation or embarrassment. "You asked me what you forgot last night. Have the room ready when I get back and I'll show you what you forgot you did."

Moving forward Magnus gave the Shadowhunter a final, heated kiss. "It's a deal."

)

Alec leaned back against the hospital wall, doing his best not to glance at his watch or the nearest wall clock. His mother had made it clear the last three times she'd caught him at it that she didn't appreciate his eagerness to leave. He felt like pointing out that Jace, the man they were all there to see, had said he could go, but Alec knew better than to think that that wouldn't make things worse. His mother was not to be toyed with at the moment.

"If you want to make a break for it I'll come up with an excuse for you." Isabelle whispered from her seat at the side of Jace's bed, understanding her brother's agitation.

"As good as you are at coming up with believable excuses I think I'd better just bid my time. Thanks though." Turning his attention back to Jace, who was propped up on his pillows, Alec gave him a looking over. "How long are visiting hours here, anyway?"

Jace shrugged, not at all happy to be in the hospital either. "How should I know? I've been unconscious since I got here."

"Which is your own damn fault." Isabelle pointed out, giving her honorary brother a dark look. "So just lie there and let Mom fuss over you. She's been harassing the staff here since you arrived and the least you can do for the men and women who saved your life is to heal quickly so that Mom will leave them alone."

"I feel so loved." Was Jace's sarcastic reply.

"You should." Alec told him softly, his gaze piercing as it met Jace's. "Because you are."

"Even though I can be a complete assehole?"

Alec gave the other man a small smile, understanding that Jace was asking if he was forgiven for his callous treatment of Alec's feelings for him before. "I think it's safe to say that we've all become very accustom to your assehole tendencies. We love you anyway." And now Alec's smile widened a little more. "I'd love you more if you could tell Mom that you need to sleep and that we should all leave you to it."

"Leave it to me."

And sure enough, in less than ten minutes Jace had convinced Mrs. Lightwood that they should all head out so that he could sleep in peace. He was a very convincing liar after all. The elder Lightwoods headed out to get some lunch while Isabelle headed off to take to Aline to see about getting a dress for the party that was apparently going to be held to celebrate the victory over Valentine.

Alec covertly pretended interest in hanging out with Isabelle and Aline, ditching his sister as soon as they were out of sight of their parents. After a quick good bye to his sister Alec headed straight back to the inn Magnus was staying at, walking a great deal faster than was entirely necessary.

Knocking on the door when he arrived at his destination Alec's heart was beating loudly in his chest as the door opened to reveal a wickedly smiling Magnus. "Sorry it took so long."

Magnus just held out a hand, pulling the Shadowhunter into the room.

While Magnus sealed the door off with is magic Alec stared around the room in a daze, taking in the changes Magnus had made to the room in his absence. The drapes had been pulled so that no light came into the room, the light provided by the various sized white candles scattered throughout the room. The bed had been turned down and there was music playing, something low and romantic sounding.

The whole scene was romantic.

Turning around to find Magnus smiling at him Alec moved into the man's arms with a contented sigh, exchanging several slow, heart stirring kisses. There was no hurry now, they both knew somehow that there would be no interruptions this time. That nothing and no one would now or ever be able to stand in the way of the love they had for each other.

Undoing the buttons of Alec's shirt Magnus slid the material off the Shadowhunter's shoulders, Alec letting the man go just long enough to let it slide off him and onto the floor. Magnus's shirt soon joined his and the two held each other close, fingers moving to stroke the other's bare back.

Moving together they headed for the bed, separating when they arrived to do away with the rest of their clothing. Alec blushed the whole time, but Magnus had always found the flush to be sexy as hell. Especially since he knew he was the cause of it.

Then they were both completely naked for the first time together and neither could think of anything else.

Taking a seat on the bed Alec turned and stretched out in the blankets, looking up at his lover with a mixture of nerves and complete trust. Lifting his arms, Alec silently asked the warlock to come into them, a smile crossing his lips when Magnus did exactly that.

Bracing himself up on his arms Magnus leaned down to take possession of Alec's mouth, kissing the other man long and deep as he used his tongue to explore the inside of the Shadowhunter's mouth.

Refusing to play the passive role again Alec dug his fingers into the warlock's back as he subtly rolled his hips up against Magnus's, panting at the pleasure that caused as their erections rubbed up against each other's.

All put purring his approval Magnus broke off the kiss to move to Alec's neck, speaking in between kisses. "You said that you'd tell me what I forgot from last night."

"So I did." And calling upon all his nerve Alec kept one hand on Magnus's back and slid the other around the warlock's waist, trailing his hand downward before the other man realized just what he was up to. Wrapping his fingers around his lover's erection Alec's dark blue eyes heated as he heard Magnus give a surprised moan at the contact. "This is what you forgot doing to me last night."

Burying his face against the side of Alec's neck, Magnus's eyes closed as he concentrated solely on the feel of Alec's calloused fingers against his erection. Years of using the bow and arrow had given the pads of the man's fingers a very appealing texture that felt incredible against the sensitive skin, driving Magnus crazy as the man's fingers subtly worked him over.

"Keep that up and I'm not going to be of any use to you." Magnus whispered hoarsely, knowing that he had to call a halt to the pleasurable torment.

"We've got hours." Was Alec's husky reply.

Groaning at that Magnus forced himself to sit up, staring down at Alec's passion filled face. Reaching out he stroked the man's cheek, biting down on his bottom lip when Alec's fingers squeezed him in response. Fighting to keep himself in check Magnus's cat eyes burned with passionate intent. "We'll use every one of those hours, but right now I need to spread your legs, Alec. I have to be inside of you."

Quivering at the man's words and the heat behind them Alec reluctantly let the warlock go and spread his legs, his blush growing as Magnus moved between them, the warlock's long, slender fingers moving down to position the Shadowhunter's legs.

"Trust me, Alec."

"I trust you. I love you."

Eyes meeting, the two lost themselves in each other's gaze, Alec's hands moving instinctively over Magnus's shoulders and back while Magnus's moved to stroke and prepare the Shadowhunter's body for what was to come.

And when both of them were ready the two joined their bodies to become one, moving slowly and tenderly into each other as they discovered the physical power of their love for each other. Fingers digging in as their passions flared hotter and hotter, they kept their eyes on each other as they lost themselves.

"Magnus."

"Alec."

Both came with a passion that stunned them, power and love meeting with explosive results that had them both reeling and hanging onto the other for dear life.

When he could speak Magnus braced back up on his hands, looking down at his well satisfied lover with a very similar expression on his face. "Worth the wait?"

Alec smiled back, drawing Magnus down for a kiss. "Yeah. You are."

The End


End file.
